diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Weiss
Charles 'Charlie' Weiss is a brilliant, but geeky NYPD bomb sqaud specialist who investigates the bombs that Simon Gruber is using. Die Hard with a Vengeance Charlie arrived with a small suitcase carrying a unique bomb that was found in the playground in Chinatown. The bomb is made of epoxi like liquid bombs with two liquids. Charlie demotrates that one liquid won't exploded and uses a paper clip with two liquids mixed in together and tosses it to a empty chair. The liquids exploded, violently tossing the chair across the room, which angers Major Cases chief Walter Cobb and detective Connie Kowalski. Charlie tells everyone that they'll get a warning that, when the bomb arms itself, the red liquids will mixed into the clear liquids before it detonates. He admits that once the deadly liquids are mixed, they better be somewhere else. As Charlie was going what kind of damage a 2000 pounds of explosive liquids can do, they we're interrupted by the call from Simon Gruber. When civilian Zeus Carver refuses to participate in Simon's deadly game, John McClane asked Charlie where he found that bomb, which Charlie replies in Chinatown. McClane lies to Zeus that the bomb was found in Harlem. Once they were trying to find that 2400 pounds of liquid explosives somewhere in a school, Charlie was in the basement at one of the schools. As Inspector Cobb came to him and asked for an update, Charlie unhappily jokes that he can spend five weeks with a x-ray machine and still can't find it. As Walter tells Charlie that they got a few more minutes and then they are moving to another school, he states that they are moving as fast as they can. When they learned that the bomb might be at Chester A. Arthur Elementary School in Harlem, Charlie wonders whatever the tip is wrong. Then a janitor shows them a new refrigerator delivered earlier in the morning. Joe Lambert shows them that the fridge is not hooked up and that it is operational. Charlie has the hidges drilled open and sees that the hidges is not rigged. As they removed it, they found the bomb. When Walter asked Charlie if he can stop it, he replies that he shouldn't even touch, worrying about the booby-traps that the device got. As Charlie was working carefully on the device alone, he mutters nervously while doing so. Once the school was sucessfully evacuated since they realized that no one was watching the school, Walter convinces Charlie to leave the school. As Charlie was about to leave, he finds that there are still kids on the building and decides to stay to work on the device. As he was carefully cutting the wires, the liquids were starting to get mixed. As the nervous Charlie was about to cut the last wire, the liquid started to spray on him. When the timer reached zero, the device didn't detonate and Charlie feels that the liquids are actually panacake syrup, indicating the bomb was fake. The real bomb was on board the barge McClane and Zeus were on in their attempt to stop Simon. Quotes (To be added) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:New York City Police Department